


His Pride

by Ryter21



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Besithia is less of a dick, Eidan Effect AU, Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-06
Updated: 2017-10-06
Packaged: 2019-01-09 14:12:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12278202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryter21/pseuds/Ryter21
Summary: After Eidan Aldercapt overthrows his father and declares his desire for peace, a conference is held in Insomnia to go over negotiations.  Each of the territories sends an envoy, and the whole affair allows for a reunion that is long overdue.A one shot for what I'm calling the Eidan Effect AU.  Despite the name, Eidan has very little screen time in this story.





	His Pride

**Author's Note:**

> Background info: In this au the emperor had a son, who is much cooler than his dad. Ardyn is MIA, and Besithia is much less a dick than he was in cannon. Prompto's backstory is a bit different too, and he came to Insomnia around the age of 7 or 8. He still makes friends with Noctis in high school, though, and from then on everything is mostly the same.

NIFLHEIM SEEKS PEACE WITH NEIGHBORS

EMPIRE WITHDRAWS FROM TENEBRAE

EIDAN ALDERCAPT TO REPLACE HIS FATHER AS EMPEROR

The Citadel was chaotic. People running every which way, moving furniture, prepping food. Last minute details being finalized for the arrival of the Niflheim delegation. The upcoming peace talks were the only thing anyone could talk about. The sudden rebellion led by Prince Eidan had taken everyone by surprise, most of all his father. Iedolas Aldercapt was being held in a cell in his own home, awaiting a trial to be held on neutral ground for crimes against humanity.

Prince Eidan, though really he was the emperor now, immediately recalled all MagiTech troops, freeing Tenebrae and all other Imperial controlled countries, and asked to meet with King Regis of Lucis to discuss terms for a peace treaty.

The treaty was scheduled to take place in two days, and two of the three delegations had already arrived. The newly crowned King Ravus of Tenebrae had arrived first with his entourage had been staying at the Citadel several days prior, with his sister Princess Lunafreya staying behind to help their country recover. First Secretary Camelia Claustra had showed up the day before, and now the Niflheim delegation was just outside the gates.

Prompto grimaced, tugging at the collar of his crownsguard jacket. It wasn't uncomfortable, per say, but he was nervous and the lump in his throat made him hyper aware of every little annoyance.

"Stop that," Ignis swatted his hands away and readjusted his collar, his uniform smooth and spotless as usual, "Stop fidgeting, you look fine."

"It's not how I look that worries me," Prompto mutters.

Gladio snorts, walking up beside them with his arms crossed, "How do you think the rest of us feel, blondie?"

"Look who's talking," Noctis was slumped on the wall, looking somewhere between asleep and annoyed.

Noctis was required to attend both the talks and the reception of each of the delegations. As His Highness's personal crownsguard, his three retainers were required to attend too. None of them were particularly happy with that.

"The emperor is here," Clarus said, entering the entrance hall with King Regis and Cor, "Let's go receive them."

Regis sighed, leaning heavily on his cane, "Come along, boys; it's show time."

"Sire, please," Cor says, but Regis waves him off.

"I'm getting far too old for all this ceremony, Cor, especially so much of it at once," He sighs, wistfully, "Perhaps I shall find a way to do away with it during the talks."

"Please do, dad," Noctis says as he walks to his father's side.

"Let's move, please?" Clarus ushers, and they all fall into formation. King Regis, with Cor and Clarus on either side, with Noctis and his entourage following behind, off just to the right. 

The grand doors opened, covering them in morning light. King Regis stood at the top of the stairs, as the Nifleheim envoy reached the first landing.

"Emperor Eidan!" Regis called, "Welcome to Insomnia."

"Thank you, your majesty," The emperor bowed, "Thank you for your hospitality, and for agreeing to host these talks."

The emperor was young. About the same age as Gladiolus, if Prompto was being honest. He was dressed finely, as one would expect of an emperor, but far more practically than his father ever did. But he also looked incredibly tired as if he hadn't slept well in quite a while.

"You've grown, Eidan. Last time I saw you, you were barely up to my knees," Regis smiled.

Eidan Aldercapt laughed, "Well, it has been about twenty years, hasn't it? I had to grow up sometime."

As two of the most powerful men on Eos made small talk, Prompto took a moment to look over the rest of the envoy. Several soldiers, which had been expected as well as a man he vaguely recognized as one of the emperor's advisors, and Aranea Highwind, one of the key fighters in the rebellion. And then Prompto met the eyes of the last man of the Niflheim envoy.

He was old, with grey hair and a lot of wrinkles, but he stood tall. His age had no bearing on his stance, relaxed but at attention. But his eyes were the oldest part of him, having seen horrors beyond imagination. Most of them of his own make.

Prompto's breath caught as he locked eyes with Verstael Besithia.

\----------------------------------

Prompto had managed to avoid being alone with anyone from the Nifleheim delegation for almost the entire conference. Either sticking to Noct's side or trailing the Marshall had ensured that there was at least one other Insomnian nearby at all times. Truthfully, he was aware, he was overreacting a bit. It had been so long, and he had changed so much, that there was very little chance anyone would recognize him. The exception, of course, being Doctor Besithia.

It was the final day of the negotiations. Well, the negotiations themselves were finished and the appropriate contracts had been signed, but no government seemed to be able to let such occasions go uncelebrated.

A party was being held in the Citadel's grand ballroom. It was packed with people; the conference members, Insomnian nobility, and, of course, so many reporters. You couldn't exchange small talk with the waitstaff without having your picture taken.

A great number of the 'common folk' were attending as well, and the gathering had spilled out into the courtyard. Both the crownsguard and the kingsglaive were on edge, with so many people milling around, and the people uneasy with the news of this supposed peace. Thankfully, everyone seemed happy enough with the promise of the Empire backing down and the open bar than there was little discontent.

Prompto shuffled awkwardly, looking around the room if only for something to do. Ignis, whom he was currently shadowing, glanced over and sighed lightly.

"Why don't you step out for a minute, get some air?" Ignis suggested.

Prompto tried to grin, "I'm okay, Iggy, I promise. Just been on my feet all day."

Ignis did not look convinced, "Prompto, we shall be fine in your absence. Take five minutes, at least."

Prompto made a face, but knew better than to insist he was fine when Iggy had other ideas. He nodded and turned, making his way up the stairs where there were fewer people. He slipped out onto a balcony, taking his first breath of fresh air he'd had all day. Prompto leaned on his arms against the railings, closing his eyes and allowing himself to relax in the cool evening air.

"Lovely night, isn't it?"

The voice was rough with age, and quiet in comparison to the cacophony in the ballroom, but it still made Prompto shoot straight up when he heard it. He gripped the railing so tight his knuckles were white, but managed to pry his grip loose.

"I'm sorry," the voice continued, "I hadn't meant to startle you."

"That's alright," Prompto was surprised at how strong his voice sounded, "I should have been paying attention. Is there something I can help you with, doctor?"

Verstael Besithia ambled forward, hands clasped behind his back and eyes trained on the fading sunset in the distance. "Not at all. I came here same as you, I expect, to get a moment away from it all."

The silence that followed wasn't awkward, per say, but there was definitely a hint of something Prompto couldn't quit place. After a moment he turned back to the view, breathing deeply in an attempt to calm his heartbeat.

It was a few more minutes before Besithia spoke again, "Kingsglaive, is it?"

"Crownsguard, actually," Prompto corrected. "I've known Noctis since we were in school, and eventually I'd stuck around long enough they decided to stick me in a uniform and be done with it."

"I see," Besithia nodded. There was another pause before he turned to meet the younger man's eye, "And you enjoy it?"

"I do," Prompto said firmly, "Noctis, Ignis and Gladio are my best friends; almost like family. They've done so much for me, and I'm glad I can do something for them."

Besithia held his gaze for a long minute, "I see. Your parents are proud of you, I hope?"

Prompto felt warmth bubble up in his chest, "I don't see them all that much, honestly, and they haven't said it right out, but I'd like to think so."

They didn't speak again for a while, enjoying the night air and quiet company. By the time Prompto felt it was appropriate to head back in, the sun had almost completely set. He took a bracing breath and started back into the main hall.

"For what it's worth," Besithia said softly, "I am proud of you."

Prompto smiled, brushing lightly against the older man's shoulder ad he passed, "Thanks, dad."

He made his way back down the stairs and through the crowd, coming to a stop by Noctis' side.

"Where've you been?" Gladio asked, dutifully impersonating the prince's shadow. Noctis turned away from his current conversation, sipping from a glass Prompto was sure must contain more alcohol than Iggy had approved of.

"Just needed some air," the blond replied.

Noctis frowned, "You alright?"

Prompt grinned, "Never better."


End file.
